1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun bathing mat and more particularly, a soft absorbent sun bathing mat comprising a fabric piece and a releasably attachable inflatable headrest.
2. Description of Prior Art
A visit to a beach or a pool is more often than not associated with the transportation of sundry articles of which frequently include towels, blankets and pillows as well as various lotions and ointments. A towel alone generally provides a clean surface to lie on while offering protection from the discomfort one would encounter when sun bathing directly on a supporting surface such as sand or concrete. Towels typically do not include a headrest. However, there are some towels, more specifically designed for sun bathing, which do have a headrest attached. Some of these towels do not include a removable headrest. Such a towel is less functional for its intended purpose, that is as an article to dry off with. Some of these towels are provided with a removable pillow. Some of these pillows, however, are difficult to remove, again making the towel less convenient to use as an article to dry off with. Other towels may include a removable headrest which incorporates a fastening device having a configuration which has a tendency to trap sand or to be abrasive in nature and thus, may produce discomfort for the user or may snag or damage the users garment. In many instances, using the towel for its intended purpose, that is to dry off, becomes most inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097.944 issued Jul. 4, 1978 to Eugene Norman Yulish discloses a beach mat having integrally attached nonremovable pillow and pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,942 issued May 6, 1980 to Marianna Case describes a towel having an inflatable pillow. The pillow may be inserted into and removed from the towel only when the pillow is deflated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,125 issued Nov. 4, 1980 to Joseph F. Tittl discloses a beach towel for use with a pillow. A tube for enclosing a pillow is created by folding a top end of the towel over itself so that a contact surface comprising numerous hook-like projections attaches to a mating contact surface comprising numerous woven loops.
U.S. Pat. No. D 261,464 issued Oct. 27, 1981 to Allan B. Smith illustrates a combination beach towel-carry bag.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.